Songs Across the Fandoms
by Samayo Kaze
Summary: This has become a dumping ground for all the songs that decided to hit me while I'm trying to work on my stories. They will be spread out over lots of fandoms with no particular order to them. It is also going to have some poems in it as well, I think.
1. A Rooftop Grave

When I saw your face

On that fateful day

I saw, in you, a hope

I saw a way

To make everything okay

So why'd you have to go

And when the tears come down

Like falling rain

And my heart, it breaks

On this day

No ears will hear

What I say

What I promised you

On that day

I was by you side

Through out the games

Silent like a shadow

And when the shot rang out

I felt afraid

With the knowledge of that sound

And when your heart beats stilled

I found that mine did too

And that hope I'd found

It left with you

And when the tears come down

Like falling rain

And my heart, it breaks

On this day

No ears will hear

What I say

What I promised you

On that day

So on that fateful day

When you stood alone

And gave it all away

I swore to myself

That next time I'd stand too

No matter what they say

And when the tears come down

Like falling rain

And my hear, it breaks

On this day

No ears will hear

What I say

What I promised you

On that day

I spent my time

On that roof

Sitting all alone

I heard the shouts

The lies they spread

And I just turned away

And on that day

When I saw your face

My heart, it stopped again

Standing there

I felt them come again

Those tears I'd never cried

And you swept me up

And I saw those beautiful eyes

I felt my hope return

So it was in your arms

That I just let it go

And those lies, they fell away

And then the tears came down

Like the falling rain

And my heart, it healed

On that day

No ears had heard

What I never say

Our promise then

On that day

You promised me

That you'd stay safe

And I promised you

To wait always

And when no tears come down

They've left like rain

And our smiles will return

For all our day

And all will hear

What we say

What we promise here,

To stay always


	2. Hey There My Doctor

Hey there my Doctor

How's your new regeneration

You've just gone so far away

But I'm still feeling your protection in my life

I'm just so lonely without you

You know it's true

Hey there dear Doctor

How I worry about your safety

Why you never stop to think

And end up neck-deep back in History

All the time, But I know you always try

To come back alive

Oh, It's the game that we both play

Oh, Across Time and Space

Oh, It's the game we always play

Oh, It's why we run away

Why we run away

Hey there my Darling

When we first crossed Time and Space

You knew that something now was different

Pain and loss had gone away, it was true

You found hope inside your box of blue, that you knew

Hey there sweet Doctor

We've got so much left to do

If it's my last chance now to help you out

Then I've wanted to tell you for some time

I'm sorry, please forget me now

Don't cry, I'm just here to say goodbye

Oh, It's what I've done to you

Oh, your hearts broken anew

Oh, It's what I've done to you

Oh, our worlds are thrown askew

I'd fight five million years for you

Five billion more and when I'm through

I'd fall into your arms and then I'd say

Dear brother there aren't words enough

To tell you all the ways I know you're perfect

And I've loved you since that day

Oh Doctor will you promise me

That when your time, it ends someday

You'll show up at my door and say my name

And I'll hold you on that day

Hey there my Doctor

It's been one year since you left me

I've got the TARDIS up and running now

So we'll go visit history, one last time

There's nowhere I would rather go

But back to Gallifrey, you know

I'll do my best to help all too,

Just like you

Oh, It's what you've done to me

Oh, throughout the galaxies

Oh, It's what you've done for me

Oh, you and your protective tendencies

What you did for me


	3. Sing Me a Song

Sing me a song for the desperate

Sing me a song for those who are weak

Sing me a lullaby for those who're dying

Sing me a song

Oh, sing to me

Sing to me

Oh sing to me

Sing me a song of joy and peace

A song of lightheartedness

And one of hope

Please sing me a song

Oh sing to me

Sing me a song for the liars

Sing me a song for those who tell the truth

Sing me a love song for those who've known heartbreak

Sing me a song

Oh sing to me

Sing to me

Oh sing to me

Sing me a song of joy and peace

A song of lightheartedness

And one of hope

Please sing me a song

Oh sing to me

Sing me a cure for this sadness

Give me a song that will inspire hope

Please send me a light in this darkness

So that all may find their way home

Sing to me

Please sing to me

Oh sing me a song of joy and peace

A song of lightheartedness

And one of hope

Oh sing me a song

Please sing to me


	4. The Elements

The Wind is my playmate

The Earth holds my heart

The Sea is my solace

The Fire my guard

The Wind and I dance

We twirl and we spin

And forever in my heart

Lies the freedom it gives

The Earth and I stand

We build and we guard

And the foundations we lay

Become the support for others

The Sea and I heal

We hold and we help

And the people we meet

Stand broken no more

The Fire and I fight

We attack and we defend

And never will we fall

When others we must protect

The Wind is my guide

It leads me as I wander

The Earth is my strength

She holds me up when I fall

The Sea is my hope

She instills me with courage

The Fire is my protector

It guards me when I am weak

The Four are my friends

With love we do live

A family we make

Full of strangers and friends

The people I meet

And those I have known

Come together at last

Our hearts all as one


	5. Dial Tone

42-42-560 for whenever I need someone to help me

42-42-561 for whenever I need something done

42-42-562 for whenever I need something to do

42-42-563 for whenever I need someone to keep

42-42-564 for whenever you want to knock on Death's door

42-42-565 for whenever I tell someone goodbye

42-42-566 for whenever I want something I've fixed

42-42-567 for whenever I want to open a Gateway to Heaven

42-42-568 for whenever you want to look up my fate

42-42-569 for whenever I want to see what I'll find


End file.
